corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Lux
Lux is Mept's Lieutenant and Paladin Leader as well. Temp Canon-The Paladin Leader Lux was chosen by Mept to be his first Lieutenant. This choice was a lot easier than Temp's as Lux was already Paladin Leader at the time and Mept seemed to think he would be trustworthy enough to be made into a Lieutenant. Lux accepted the responsibility and he was bound to Mept through the use of his Seal and became the first Lieutenant of Heaven. Temp Canon-The Chief Light Mage Lux accompanied Mept to the Mage School where he met the budding young Light Mage, Aegis, and the two became good friends. Temp Canon-The Grand Magic Olympiad The Grand Magic Olympiad had so far been held for 2 millenia and Temp was now hosting the third. Lux was present all throughout the proceedings and investigations regarding Ultima's conduct and made sure Ultima was given the fullest punishment from the Archmages for his crimes. He helped give Aegis his prizes for winning and recommended that he be chosen for Mept's new Chief Light Mage. A recommendation that Mept accepted, making Aegis his new Lieutenant. Temp Canon-The First Calling Lux attended the first calling of the Council of Demons where the King discussed his plans for the Council. To report any threats to the well-being of the universe and make sure they do not go unfought. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld Lux was battling against Facade while the Eternals fought Nothing. Facade utilised his powers of switching his attributes to effectively fight three battles at the same time. When he turned red to signify his high Strength, Lux's powerful strikes and slashes barely made any impact on him. Eventually the Lieutenants switched and overcame Facade and he retreated along with his master, back to the Void. Appearance Lux looks like an ordinary Paladin, except he has a tattered silver cloak from all the battles he's been in attached to his armour. He has very piercing blue eyes and no one has seen him out of his armour so no one truly knows much else about what he looks like. Sometimes even Lux himself says he forgets what he used to look like. Personality Lux can come off as quite gruff and abrupt to anyone that doesn't know him. He pretends not to care about anything or anybody not loosely connected to Heaven but truly, he does; he just doesn't like to show it. Naturally, he became good friends with Aegis when they met and even more so when they became colleagues, he also shows a slightly more caring side to the other Lieutenants but none really more than Aegis. Abilities Q: Weak Point. Lux’s next melee attack does between 50 and 100% more damage. Unique Attack Modifier W: Last Stand. Passive. For every amount of a certain percentage of health lost by Lux, he gains bonus armour, magic resist and speed E: Heaven’s Chains. Chains an enemy to the ground for a time, rendering them unable to move yet still able to cast abilities. D: Valkyrie Charge. Only usable in Angel Form. Lux charges towards an enemy, knocking anyone in his way up into the air and doing damage when they fall to the ground. R: Angel Form. Lux morphs into an angel for a couple of minutes. In this form he gains bonus damage, speed, armour, magic resistance and health. Scepter: Increases the bonuses gained from Angel form and the time spent in it. Category:Temp